


double date

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: they make it a double date
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Wattpad Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Kudos: 4





	double date

Cole was sitting at the kitchen table as Zane was making a cake. The room was silent except for distant talking. He shrugged it off, pulling out his phone, intending to play a game when Kai and Jay walked in.

They were talking in hushed voices, and Jay began to laugh. They seemed to be dressed nicely too.

"Where are you going?" Cole asked them, Kai stopping Jay and telling him something.

"Out." That was all Kai said.

"Out?" Zane repeated, "Where to?"

Kai repeated with a monotone voice. "A date."

Jay elbowed Kai swiftly, responding. "Would you like to come with us? Doesn't seem too bad, I don't think."

Zane nodded, asking Cole if that sounded fine with him.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered, thinking about that. Zane and he had been together for a while, but he didn't know that Jay and Kai were together. But, what did she know?

—

The place was nice, Cole had admitted. Jay had gone straight up to the front desk and asked for a table, and they were seated quickly.

Jay and Kai seemed to be chatting quietly between the two, Zane and Cole remaining silent.

Cole spoke up first. "How long have you been together?"

Kai shrugged, Jay, saying "A month? I dunno."

Zane seemed surprised. "How have you kept it hidden?"

Cole began to laugh, Kai quickly glaring at him. "We just have."

"What he means is _how_ ," Zane said.

"I know," Jay muttered, "Maybe we didn't want anyone to know yet?" He tapped his fingers against the table. "We kinda wanted to keep it quiet? We decided tonight would be the night. If anyone caught us. It wouldn't matter. And you guys know now, so..."

Zane nodded, and the 'date' went on well. They talked small, a few times bringing up ninja work. Not once did the topic of dating come up.

—

Jay sat next to Kai on his bed, head resting against the fire ninja's shoulder. "Was that a double date?" Jay could feel his boyfriend shrug. "Well then."

"Why did you ask them to come with you?"

"I thought it would help."

"It started awkwardly."

"But-" Jay started, "It got better."

"Sure, Jay. Sure."


End file.
